


You will be the death of me

by sinistercereal



Category: GMM, Good Mythical Morning, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, One sided, Rhett x Link, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistercereal/pseuds/sinistercereal
Summary: Link is head over heels in love with his best friend, Rhett. What will happen when Rhett catches him making out with other guy?





	1. You're killing me

_Why?_

This had been the question that had been haunting Link’s mind ever since he met Rhett in detention almost 10 years ago. Link couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Rhett was. Even back then. That guy had always been so attractive. One look at that boy made Link fall head over heels for him. Link thanked God that he had been blessed to spend so much of his life with his blood brother. It made him so happy.

But Link could never ask himself why. _Why did he have to fall in love with him?_

Rhett was like his brother. They were actually more than brothers. They were family. Family shouldn’t be attracted to each other like how Link was attracted to Rhett. It was practically incest. Rhett and Link had spent so much of their childhood together that it would feel like dating your sibling. But Link couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to take that big boy.

Link had caught sight of Rhett's dick before. He had dreamed about it ever since. He's even masturbated and had wet dreams over fantasies of Rhett fucking him into the bed sheets. Just the thought made the man hot.

Of course that could never happen. Rhett barely knew that Link was gay to begin with and it was best to keep it that way. Most guys were homophobic down here in the South. The very town was homophobic. Everybody knew everybody. Once someone was caught doing something intimate with someone of the same sex, that gossip spreads like wildfire till they are driven out of town. Link didn't want that to happen. He planned to keep this a secret from Rhett. Something to take him to the grave.

“Hey” Rhett said sounding annoyed. He flicked a paper football at Link from across the lunch room table. “I have been trying to tell you something for the past few minutes. When are you coming back down to Earth?”

Link couldn't help but chuckle a bit. It wasn't his fault that his best friend was drop dead gorgeous and that the very sight of him caused him to day dream. The guy was hot. He should be glad that he wasn’t drooling and embarrassing himself. “Sorry. Had my mind in the clouds”

Rhett just chuckled back and shook his head. This was something the giant was used to. “Want to go to the movies tonight after my basketball practice?”

It was normal for Link to stay and sit in the bleachers while Rhett had practice. They had been walking home together every day since he first met the kid. His anxiety wasn’t ready yet to do that alone and he prayed that he would never have to. “Sure thing. We going to go see that new monster movie?”

Rhett’s eyes lit up in both excitement and 'I can't believe you just asked me that'. “Uh duh! We aint going to go see any other movie!” It was another cheesy monster movie remake. Rhett had been excited for the past few weeks over it. He loved those types of movies. It was one of the simple things that made the giant very happy. Rhett had dreamed of being a monster hunter in middle school with Link. They were going to go travel the world and track down mythical beasts together.

Rhett and Link talked for the rest of lunch before going off to their last few classes of the day. The school bell rang when school was out. The boys ran to their lockers to grab their stuff. Link waved at Rhett as he watched him run off to the gym to get changed for practice after grabbing his gym bag. Link grabbed a few of his books so he could work on homework while waiting for him.

The basketball team was used to Link hanging out during their practices. They knew very well that Rhett and him were a package deal. Rhett and Link were an item. A two for one deal. Neither of them did anything without the other. Link was like their personal cheerleader. A very sassy, girly, loud, annoying, and opinionated cheerleader. Most of the team were not fans of Link. Even though they played on the same team with Rhett, none of them could ever be as close to him as Link was. That made them extremely jealous.

Link sat down with his back against the bleachers and pulled out his calculus homework as the team started up practice. He couldn’t help glancing at Rhett as they played ball. The way that shirt would ride up as Rhett jumped to make a basket always got to him. He cautiously bit his lap as he watched Rhett play. Of course, the other guy wasn’t paying attention. He was way to into the game to do anything else. This was one of the only times Link could check out Rhett without him noticing. He used to do it all the time when they had sleepovers years ago. He would do anything to see that man naked.

Link knew very well that Rhett was straight. It wasn’t like he hadn’t had any girlfriends before. Every girl in their right mind had a thing for Rhett. He was a basketball player. Girls loved jocks. Girls liked Link as well but he was never into them. He went on a date with one his freshman year. It was with this super popular and hot girl named Leslie. Every guy wanted to date her but Link wasn’t one of those guys. He only agreed to go out with her because Rhett pressured him to. He still felt bad about it. Link had known he was gay for years. Rhett and him had kissed once before when Rhett wanted to ask out this hot girl with experience but didn't know how to kiss her. That’s how he found out that he was gay. Of course, he couldn’t tell anyone that. This was high school. You got destroyed for saying stuff like that. Especially down South. Link didn’t want Rhett to be known as the basketball player with the gay best friend that got hot and needy for him 24/7 and masturbated to his old clothes that was left at his house. No way. 

Link snapped back to reality when he felt drool flow down from his lips and onto his homework. He prayed that no one noticed him drooling over his best friend. He quickly wiped at his mouth when he noticed one of the players looking at him. It was a freshman that lucked out making it on varsity. He was on the short side and a bit chubbier than the rest of the guys. Link blushed and quickly looked away when the guy made a light chuckle toward him before going back to the game. He quickly flipped through his book to get his mind off things.

Once Link got into study mode, it was hard for him to do anything else. He literally entered an entirely new state of mind where it was just him and his work. Link almost jumped straight out his skin when Rhett grabbed his shoulder after practice. Rhett had snuck up next to him and grabbed him, knowing it would scare him. Link yelped and threw himself forward onto the ground. His heart calmed down from the intense panic once he realized it was just him. “Don’t scare me like that!” Rhett just laughed and flopped down next to him on the floor. “I’m so tiiiirrreeeddddd” Link smirked and pinched his nose and moved away from the man. “Don’t forget sweaty! Dang! Go shower!” Rhett got up and laid on top of Link, pressing his chest into the ground. Link growled and tried his best to shove his best friend off of him.

“Get off!”

“I’m dead”

“No! You reek!”

“I’m dead”

“You smell like it!”

Rhett laughed and tickled his best friend. He enjoyed tormenting Link. It was one of the benefits of being his best friend. Link eventually gave up fighting. He knew very well that Rhett was much stronger than he was. Rhett smiled into Link’s back and inhaled his scent once the man had gave up fighting. Link always smelled like flowers. It was a girly scent but one that Rhett enjoyed most of all. Link on the other hand was blushing. Not only was he aggravated because Rhett was on him but he was also slightly aroused by having Rhett so close, especially right after practice. Some of the players were still in the gym.

Link could feel Rhett's crotch right against his butt. It was both a blessing and a curse. “You uh….. you should go shower so we can go see that movie”

Rhett nodded and moved off of Link and went into the locker room with the rest of the boys to get cleaned up. Link sat up and moved back against the bleachers and tried to regulate his breathing. Dang was he bothered by that boy.

“So….. you and Rhett?”

Link turned fast to see the freshman standing a few feet away from him. He nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his head. “W-What?! No! He’s like a brother!” It technically wasn’t a lie.

The boy nodded and walked over to Link with his hand out. “I’m Chase”

Link smiled and shook the boy’s hand. “Link. Never seen a freshman on varsity before. You must be one hell of a good player”

Chase gave a soft chuckle and rubbed his own arm as he sat down next to Link “I guess I must be. It’s hard to keep up with those tall guys. I have to practically run to keep up with them walking.”

They both sat and talked for a bit. Chase was a sweet kid. Link thought he was pretty cute. Not as cute as Rhett, but so so cute. Link wanted to put Chase in his pocket and take him home with him. He was way too good for this world. Like a precious flower that he wanted to keep just for himself. He must have been staring because Chase chuckled awkwardly then looked away like he was super uncomfortable.

“I.. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Sometimes I zone out here and there”

“Can I….uh….ask you a question?”

Link rose a brow. “Shoot”

Chase looked at him and quietly spoke in case others were hearing. “You’re….gay…..right?”

His eyes grew wide in fear. This was his worst nightmare. “W-What? N-No….why are you asking?” He quickly moved away with strangled breathing. He was having another panic attack. Chase was going to tell Rhett and then Rhett was going to tell his parents and then he would be disowned and forced to move out of town all because he was gay.

Chase quickly moved and softly grabbed Link’s shoulders and rubbing them to calm the boy down. “I-It’s okay! I am too!”

Link calmed down a bit and looked at the kid. Chase’s cheeks had a soft pink tint to them. The kid moved a few feet closer and bit his lip. “….I am too”

Link blushed a bit as Chase moved closer to him. The boy was practically climbing on top of him. The next second he felt Chase’s soft lips on his. It had been a long time since he kissed another guy. Way too long. He moved back against Chase, closing any space that was left between them. Chase moved one of his hands to the back of the hick’s head and kissed him more. Link couldn't help the hand that flew down and groped the basketball player's ass. The soft moan that came from Chase only added more fuel to the fire. It was rare to find another gay guy. Especially in the South. Once you found one, you never wanted to let go.

Time went by and the two stayed kissing each other in front of the bleachers. Neither of them knew how long they had been kissing for until they pulled away for air. They both smiled a bit with a blush spread across their cheeks. Link chuckled softly and bit his lip. Chase moved in for another kiss when they heard a bag fall to the floor.

“Link?”

They both stopped dead in their tracks. Link’s eyes shot open. He stared at Rhett like a deer in headlights. This could not be happening. This must be a nightmare. No. This HAD to be a nightmare. Chase quickly moved away from Link. Link was hyperventilating. “R-Rhett….. hey…..” Rhett was glaring at him and Chase. Link walked over like he was not just caught making out with another guy but he also looked like a puppy that just got caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing. Chase had snuck away to the locker room. Link picked up Rhett’s bag and walked with him out to the car. Neither of them said a word.

Rhett drove them back to Link’s place so they could drop off his book bag and grab his wallet. Link had forgotten it on the way to school that morning. Link was sweating as he walked back out to the car to meet Rhett. The dead silence was killing him. Rhett looked so angry.

He bit his lip and swallowed hard. “So, are you buying the popcorn and I’ll get the drinks or are we sharing?”

Rhett smirked and looked straight at Link like he was joking. There was a darkness in his eyes. “You think that I would want to share a drink with a gay like you? I don’t need that disease. Already worried that you might masturbate in the dark just by sitting next to a guy.”

Link fought back the tears and forced a playful smile as his heart started breaking. “W-What are you talking about?”

Rhett grew angrier by the minute. “What am I talking about? What am _I talking about_?! I’m sorry but I just caught you sucking face with another man not even thirty minutes ago! And with Chase!? What kind of sicko are you!? You are a guy, Link! A _GUY!_ You can’t be going around making out with other men! Sorry but God made us so we can get married to women and have kids! Not other guys!”

Rhett continued his rant for what felt like hours. Link had zoned out. His heart was being shattered right in front of him. _This was really happening. This was actually happening. Rhett hated him. Rhett was going to leave him. They were no longer going to be known as Rhett and Link._

And that’s exactly what happened.

Rhett left Link in the dust that day. Link had a major anxiety attack that night once Rhett left. Everything was crashing down on him. The one person he loved the most in this world hated him the most. He had tried to get a hold of Rhett by calling. The giant eventually just shut off his phone. Link left message after message for three hours straight. This couldn't be happening. He was nothing without Rhett. 

Link had went to the kitchen a quarter past 1 am. Maybe a peanut butter sandwich would help his stomach. He wanted nothing more than to throw up at the thought of what would happen tomorrow. He opened the drawer and stopped as he pulled out a knife. His mom never let him use a knife. Link was a hazard waiting to happen. He thought about what his parents would think when they found out that Link was gay. Another fucking homo. Another disgrace. The very thought of his mother throwing him out on the street would be the final blow to kill him after what happened with Rhett.

He stared at the knife in his hand for what felt like hours. There was nothing left for him anymore. He lost everything. Link could barely stop the tears that flooded his face. Then all of a sudden, he no longer felt anything. He grabbed the knife and started carving it into his wrist. Every mark for every time he kicked himself for falling in love with his best friend.

The pain wasn't enough. Link felt empty. He watched his blood pour out onto the floor. For the first time, he didn't feel faint at the sight of his own blood. It only made him more determined. He wiped the tears from his face and went out to the garage. Link looked across the street at Rhett's house in the darkness. His heart was breaking. Why can't you love me? Why don't you love me? That very thought is what drove him to grab his dad's extension cord and tie it to one of the metal rods in the ceiling. Link climbed up onto a stool tied the cord around his neck. He looked down at what he had carved in his arm before looking out at Rhett's house. A smile spread across his face as he stepped off, whispering the words painted in red on his arm.

_Rhett + Link forever_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you try your best but you don't succeed  
> When you get what you want but not what you need  
> When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
> Stuck in reverse
> 
> -Fix you, Coldplay


	2. What have I done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Rhett leaves Link alone?

_“What am I talking about? What am I talking about?! I’m sorry but I just caught you sucking face with another man not even thirty minutes ago! And with Chase!? What kind of sicko are you!? You are a guy, Link! A GUY! You can’t be going around making out with other men! Sorry but God made us so we can get married to women and have kids! Not other guys!”_

Rhett had been kicking himself for what he said to Link. There was an anger that grew inside of him and he didn’t understand why. Why did he yell at Link? He knew very well how sensitive Link was and how yelling caused him to have panic attacks. He could tell that he was breaking Link’s heart just by looking at his eyes. Those eyes. Those beautiful, ocean blue eyes. The eyes that had always looked at Rhett like he was the most beautiful thing in the whole world. The eyes that shattered by every word Rhett said. Yet, he just stood there and continued to be the reason for his heartbreak. Anger had taken over the giant and it was winning the battle. Never once in his life had he ever went off on Link like this. Not even when Link almost sliced his fingers off when they were trying to make breakfast for their parents. Link didn’t even move away until Rhett went across the street to his own house. Rhett left him there to dwell in his thoughts alone. Once Rhett got inside, he started beating himself up.

 _Why did he get so upset? Why did he just hurt Link?_ So many thoughts ran through his head. It wasn’t until his phone kept buzzing that his thoughts stopped. He looked at his phone. Link. He hurt Link. He actually hurt Link. Why did he do that? He would never hurt him. Yeah Link was gay but that didn’t mean anything. Rhett thought that Link might come out to him eventually. A small part of him never thought that Link was entirely straight.

Rhett ran into the bathroom. He needed to cool off. He turned on the sink and washed his face with cold water. The buzzing of his phone was starting to tick him off. He both wanted to talk to Link but to also have space to process what just happened. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Link even more than he already had. He pulled out his phone and paced around the bathroom while scanning the text messages from Link.

_I’m sorry_

_Can we forget what happened?_

_It was just a stupid joke_

_Let’s just go see the movie_

_Rhett_

_Come on_

_Rhett_

_Please_

_Please don’t do this_

_Please don’t leave me_

_Please_

_Rhett_

_Rhett please come back_

“SHIT!” He screamed as he dropped his phone into the toilet. His hands had been shaking and the plastic device slipped through his fingers. Rhett dropped down and quickly grabbed the phone, frantically trying to turn the phone back on. No use. The phone was done for.

“Rhett? You okay?” Cole called from outside the bathroom door.

“I’m fine. Just dropped my phone in the toilet”

“Oh…. You might want to try to dry it off. If anything, we’ll go get you a new one tomorrow.”

It took all of the giant’s strength to not sound like the utter mess he was to his brother. The blonde let his tears stream down his face once he heard Cole leave. He hurt Link. He actually hurt Link. This was a nightmare. He moved and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like he had just broken up with a girl.

A girl

Link had always reminded him of a girl. The brunette always made him feel so happy. And his scent. Like beautiful flowers. Oh how Rhett loved that smell. He never felt safer than being with Link. Link was nothing but good to him. He was his best friend. His brother. His blood brother. They were supposed to be together until they died.

Rhett eventually left the bathroom and paced around his bedroom. He needed to take his anxiety pills. Link was probably asleep by now. Rhett was the one that always stayed up late. There was no way he was going to be calming down anytime soon. He opened the drawer next to his bed and pulled out the small pill bottle. He poured one pill into his hand before stopping and pouring out the whole bottle. _Link hates you. He’s never going to take you back. What a dick move, McLaughlin. Another life you fucked up. You are worthless._ His hand balled into a fist before throwing the pills across the room. He grabbed a few pieces of furniture and threw them against the wall before dropping to the floor in a sobbing mess.

He sat up in a panic and looked straight at the clock. 1 am. He groaned as he got off of the floor. His back burned in pain from sleeping on the hardwood floor. He needed to go see Link. No. He had to. Rhett ran out of the house and looked across the street. The light was on in the kitchen. _Crap. Mrs. Neal must be awake._ If he went over now, that would only worry Link’s mom. He couldn’t do that. She was more paranoid than he was. _Maybe it was nothing. Maybe Link is just asleep. Yeah. Maybe he just fell asleep_. Rhett inhaled deeply.

He went on a walk to clear his thoughts. He walked for a while and breathed in the fresh crisp scent of the night air. Rhett loved going on walks like this. He needed to clear his head more. It was good for his mental health. The giant had been stressing out about college and filling out basketball scholarships that he forgot to stop and take time for himself. Rhett and Link both already got accepted into college together. _Together_. That word felt like an arrow to the heart. They only had a month left of school before summer would start then off to college. Rhett ruined every plan he had with Link. Link might drop out of college or change dorms just to get away from him. He called Link disgusting. Nothing more than gay trash. Why did he say that? He loved Link more than anything.

Rhett stopped dead in his tracks _. He loved Link more than anything._ That’s why he got so mad when he saw Link making out with Chase. It wasn’t because Link was gay. It was because he was in love with him.

The blonde took off back toward Link’s house. He had to tell him he was sorry. He needed to see Link. They needed to talk. He shouldn’t have left Link alone for this long. Coming toward his house, Rhett noticed the light in the kitchen still on but now the one in the garage flipped on. He knew that Mrs. Neal wouldn’t be in the garage and that Mr. Neal wouldn’t be up this early for nothing. It had to be Link.

Fear ran through him as he ran toward the garage. Link was a hazard around power tools and he knew very well that his dad had quite the collection. Link usually shut down and locked himself in his bedroom when he was upset. So why was he in the garage? The side door was open when Rhett managed to get close enough.

What he saw would be the death of him. There was Link. Hanging by an extension cord. Eyes shut. Tear stained face. Blood dripping down his arm.

“Link…? LINK?!?!!”

Rhett ran inside and grabbed Link, yanking the cord out from around his neck. He dropped to the ground holding Link in his arms. “Come on, buddy!” He shook Link, slapping him around while he searching for any sign of life. Anything. Small puddles of water hit Link’s face. “Please don’t do this to me! Please….please…..” What was he supposed to do? He couldn’t go get Mrs. Neal. And he couldn’t call the police with a broken phone. His heart was breaking as he continued to shake his best friend back to consciousness.

Then… there it was. A pulse. A very weak and faint heartbeat. Link was still fighting. And Rhett was fighting for him. He was fighting for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the tears come streaming down your face  
> 'Cause you lose something you can't replace  
> When you love someone but it goes to waste  
> What could it be worse? 
> 
> -Fix you, Coldplay


	3. Please dont leave me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett finds Link after he tried to attempt suicide. What will become of them?

Rhett could barely believe what was happening. He couldn’t believe anything. He didn’t want to. His brain was in total denial. That image of Link. That was burned into his memory. That was Rhett’s fault. He had almost killed him. His best friend. What a shitty friend he was. He sat in the waiting room of the ER at the local hospital, waiting to hear anything about Link. He had carried Link to the hospital and busted in through the door, crying and begging for the doctors for help. Anything. The thought of driving Link did not cross his mind that entire night. He only knew that that small pulse meant that Link had a chance of living and Rhett took that chance.

And here he was now. Waiting for someone to tell him about his best friend. Waiting for both good and bad news. He prayed that God would return Link to him. Even for just a moment for him to tell Link how sorry he was and how much he loved him. He looked down at the blood on his shirt. _Link._ Why did he do this? He knew what he said had hurt him but he didn’t know that it had hurt him like _this_.

Doctors were trying to talk to Rhett to get information about what happened but he just sat there like a zombie. He didn’t know what happened. He was still trying to put the pieces together. He just wanted this nightmare to be over. He prayed that this was just another nightmare and that he would soon wake up from next to Link and tickle him until he cried out for mercy. That laugh. Oh God. He might never be able to hear that laugh ever again. He might never be able to see Link’s beautiful smile, his lovely eyes, or shaggy hair every again. And why? Because he had broken what was left of Link.

The silence was killing him. He needed to know about Link. He needed to know that he was okay. He needed to know something to relieve the crimpling depression breaking down the barrier of his brain. 

“Charles Lincoln Neal”

Rhett shot straight up when the doctor came out. He practically ran over and shook the man, desperate for answers. What he heard changed his life. Link was okay. Link was going to be okay. He gripped the doctor’s jacket and broke down. _Link was going to be okay._ The doctor wrapped his arms around the blonde and rubbed his back. He knew that this man was suffering.

The doctor took the blonde to a patient room where Link was lying in a hospital bed. There was a large purple bruise spread across his neck where the cord had been. His face was pale and bruised due to blood loss. One of the nurses was checking his vitals and changing a few of the bandages on his arm where the words were carved. The sight in front of Rhett felt nothing more than a complete and utter nightmare that he wished he would wake up from. This wasn’t the first time he had seen Link in a hospital bed. Link was a walking time bomb. A complete and utter wreck to everything he touched. Rhett could barely count how many times he had been in a hospital with his best friend. The guy was accident prone. But that was one of the things Rhett loved most about him.

“His pulse is low but he will be okay. Thankfully, he didn’t suffer any brain damage. He is unconscious but he is not in a coma. His pulse is very weak. We will need to monitor his breathing and heart. Mr. Neal should be awake within a few days. We will keep a good eye on him and make sure he is taken care of.”

“T-Thank you…..all of you…”

Rhett pulled a chair over to the side of Link’s bed and sat down once the doctor and nurse left. He took the brunette’s hand and held it. He was cold. He took the hand up to his face and planted soft kisses on it. “I’m so sorry…. So sorry…. This is my fault…. I never meant for this to happen.” He cried as he loved on his best friend’s hand. “I love you”

The blonde stayed next to Link for a week straight. He never left to shower or pee unless a nurse was watching him like a hawk. The fear of losing his best friend entirely was slowly eating him alive. He could feel his mental health rapidly declining. The most he would eat was whatever he could grab fast out of a vending machine. The nurses would bring Rhett food from the cafeteria. They feared for the blonde’s health. The man barely ate and never slept. Rhett looked like a walking zombie. His eyes were red with dark bags. He was scared to sleep. Scared that Link might not make it.

The nurses called a psychiatrist to come down and talk to him just to make sure he was okay when they noticed that Rhett hadn’t been sleeping or eating. He refused to talk to them. It wasn’t until Link started to go into cardiac arrest one night that Rhett had a breakdown and shattered the bathroom mirror with his fists and head, threatening to slit his throat with a shard of glass if no one saved Link. After that, he decided to talk to the psychiatrist. Rhett needed someone to talk to. It wasn’t good for his mental health to talk to his unconscious best friend. It was driving him crazy. He never said a lot to the doctor but what they spoke about was enough. The doctor prescribed Rhett with meds. He was suffering from extreme depression, abandonment issues, and borderline suicidal panic attacks. He thanked the nurses in the unit for being worried about him. Rhett couldn’t help Link if he wasn’t there for him.

He stayed in that chair and held Link’s hand whenever he was with him. All he wanted was to feel the warmth on the brunette’s skin. That was a sign that Link was still alive. That was all Rhett needed to feel okay. He would talk to Link and kiss his hand. Basically just letting him know that he was there and reminding the brunette how much he loved him. How much he didn’t want him to leave him. How much he wanted Link to continue fighting. Some nights he could look at the bandages and just cry. A reminder that everything happening was his fault. He even had to lie to his own mom and Mrs. Neal about Link’s condition. He made up a story about how Link fell during a hike after school. The only person that ever suspected anything was Cole.

Rhett held Link’s close and laid his head on Link’s chest. He could hear his heart beat. The soft pitter patter put him to sleep. The blonde hadn’t slept in a long time. Most he would do is 10-20 minute naps. Fear kept him up most of the night. The nurses had tried to give him sleeping pills before but Rhett was more afraid of what would happen if he slept for too long. He felt warm. Happy. He felt a hand rubbing through his hair. Rhett couldn’t help but smile in his sleep. All he could smell was Link. He softly opened his eyes and looked at the brunette who looked back at him with a weak smile and tired eyes.

“Mornin Rhett” His voice sounded horse.

It took the giant a few minutes to realize that this was not a dream. This was reality. Link was awake. “LINK!” His eyes grew wider as he jumped and pulled his friend close, crying into his shoulder. He pulled back after a minute and slapped Link across the face.

“Ow! What the hell!?”

“You bastard! What the hell were you thinking?!”

“What was I thinking!? I was thinking you looked cute sleeping and I wanted to pet your head!”

“Not about that, dipshit!” Rhett pointed at the mark on his neck and arm. “That!”

Link grew silent and looked away. He bit his lip and just started to cry. “W-Why did you have to save me?! Why couldn’t you just let me die?! You hate me! You made that clear to me! So why did you have to help me!?” Link was broken. Everything Rhett had said had torn him apart and drove him to no other choice but to end it.

Rhett leaned over and pulled Link into his chest and held him close as the brunette tried to fight him. Link eventually gave up and cried into his chest. He kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back. 

“You smell like dead fish”

He let out a light chuckle. “How could I leave you alone to go shower?”

Link smiled softly before pulling away. “I’m sorry, Rhett…. but I think you should leave….”

“What?”

“You…. It’s obvious isn’t it!? I’m nothing but a gay disgrace! A piece of garbage!”

“SHUT UP!” Rhett screamed at him. He had had enough of this. Link jumped and looked at him in fear. “Don’t you ever and I mean EVER do that EVER again! You hear me, Neal!? Don’t you EVER try to kill yourself again! We are supposed to be together forever! We took a blood oath! You aint allowed to die unless I’m coming with you! And I swear, if you ever try this again and you survive then I will fucking beat you to death for being such a pain in my ass!”

Link moved his hand up and wiped the tears from Rhett’s eyes. “Shh…. Rhett. It’s okay. I’m okay.” Rhett was finally breaking down again. Seeing Link like this was killing him.

“I hurt you…. You almost killed yourself because of me. You would be gone if I didn’t find you….. I would have drowned myself in our river if I found you dead”

“Rhett. I’m okay. Look. I’m still alive…. You saved me, Rhett. You saved me.”

Rhett weakly caressed Link’s cheek. “I don’t care if you are gay. I don’t. To be honest, I was sure that you might turn out to be gay later on in life. I mean, have you seen yourself drunk at parties?” Link chuckled softly at that and placed his hand on top of Rhett’s. This boy was a flirty mess at parties. “Gay or not. You are still my best friend. I will always love you. And I will never leave you. Never. You hear me? Your sexuality doesn’t define you. What defines you is _YOU_ , Link.”

Those words caused Link to cry. Not out of pain but our of the pure joy that his best friend was going to stay there with him. Rhett pulled him into a hug and held him close to his chest. “I love you Link. I fucking love you. I’m sorry that I yelled at you. I got so angry when I saw you making out with Chase. I was jealous. I wanted to the one making out with you. Not that shitty freshman. You are mine, Neal. Mine.”

Link smiled and kissed Rhett through the tears, pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around his neck. “I love you, Rhett. I’ve always loved you.”

Those words brought happiness to the giant’s heart. He smiled and deepened the kiss between them. It was sweet and passionate. They only stopped when they heard a nurse come in to check Link’s vitals. She smiled at them and wrote down what she needed before leaving, locking the door behind her.

Link looked at the mirror next to his bed. “I really did do it. It wasn’t just a nightmare.”

“No…. It was a nightmare. But all nightmares have an end to them.”

Rhett pulled Link’s hand back up his face and kissed it. “Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?”

“Rhett + Link forever?”

Link smiled sadly. “Yeah…. Yeah I did.”

Rhett separated Link’s fingers and put his third finger into his mouth and bit roughly.

“Ow! Dang, Rhett! Stop! It hurts!” Link tried to pull his hand away from the giant. “Stop biting me! I’m not kidding! It hurts!”

Rhett chewed on his finger and licked the skin sexually before pulling it out of his mouth with a soft pop. A dark bite mark was formed around Link’s ring finger. “Forever”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lights will guide you home  
> And ignite your bones  
> And I will try to fix you 
> 
> -Fix you, Coldplay


	4. You are the peach to my plum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summertime blues and monster movies

“Ow….Owwww….. RHETT YOU ARE FUCKING HURTING ME!”

“Stop being a sissy and sit still!”

Rhett was sitting on Link’s back, pinning him down to the bed. “The doctor said that I had to remove the stitches on your arm today or else you might end up with scarring or an infection!”

“But it huuuuurrrrtttttsssss!”

Link hated pain. Especially needles. His eyes were squeezed shut as Rhett fought him so he could remove the stitches. Link had been out of the hospital for almost a month. Thankfully, their school allowed him to graduate without taking any finals. Rhett had went into the office and talked to them about everything and thankfully the principal was understanding and allowed Link to walk at graduation. Rhett had put makeup on Link’s neck since the bruise was still very noticeable. The bandage on his arm was still healing. They covered up his stitches.

They were now in summer. They were finally getting over stress and allowed to relax before moving into their apartment with Greg for college. They deserved time to relax. They needed the time to rebuild their relationship and possibly a new relationship.

Rhett growled and pulled Link’s arm back. “STOP FIGHTING ME!”

There was a grunt then a flinch. Link was flailing his legs and kicking at Rhett’s back. “STOP HURTING ME!”

There was a knock on the bedroom door. “You boys okay?” It was Mrs. Neal. Link rolled his eyes. “Yes, mom. We are just playing.” They heard a light chuckle outside the door before she left.

Link whined and whimpered as Rhett removed the stitches from his arm. This was hell. “You owe me” He mumbled.

“Oh? _I_ owe _you_? Well excuse me but you could have easily done this yourself, Mr. I faint at the sight of my own blood. Let this be a reminder to not play with knives.”

Link groaned and let Rhett continue. He knew that the blonde was only trying to help. It wasn’t his fault that Link hated pain and faints when he gets paper cuts. Blood was scary. That was just part of who he was.

Rhett smiled once he got all of the stitches out. The doctors had done a good job. The scars from before were barely noticeable anymore. He ran his hand over his forearm before placing a string of kisses on the skin. Link blushed softly against the mattress.

“Uh….what are you doing?”

“I’m happy…..just really happy” His voice cracked

Link moved and saw tears going down the giant’s face. “Rhett” He managed to pull his arm out of his shaky grip and pull him down on the bed into a hug.

“Please never hurt yourself again…. Please don’t leave me…..”

Link just hummed and kissed the top of the blonde’s head. The brunette may have tried to end his life but Rhett was the one that suffered the most mentally. He was the one that found Link hanging in the garage and had to find ways to cope with the fact that what Link did was out a stupid fight they had. Link was only thankful that Rhett came in time. He couldn’t even imagine what would have happened if his mom found him dead or if Rhett did.

“I’m not going anywhere. The worst I’ll do is go to the bathroom or get a snack from the kit-“

“NO!” Rhett shot up and looked at link in utter fear. “No! No kitchen! No garage! NO!” Link smiled softly and placed his hands on both sides of his cheeks and pulled the giant down into a kiss. He didn’t blame Rhett for being worried. What happened was real and they could never change that fact. All they could do now is change the future. Rhett kissed him back desperately. He never wanted what happened to ever happen again.

Link melted into the kiss. He loved kissing him. It felt so natural. They were both made for each other. Rhett ran his hand down the brunette’s chest as they kissed. They couldn’t do much with his mom being home. Link smiled against his lips and pulled back to talk.

“What if I’m hungry and you and Greg aren’t home? How am I supposed to eat?”

“You get to fucking starve, Link. You get to starve until I get back and I can feed you myself.”

“I’m not even allowed to order pizza?”

“Only if I’m allowed to have some.”

They both chuckled. Link patted Rhett’s chest. “I need to get up and take my meds.” The hospital had given him medication to help reduce swelling in his neck. He had also started seeing a psychiatrist. Rhett had dragged him there out of fear of anything happening again right after Link was discharged. He agreed to go but only if Rhett continued to as well. It was another oath they took together. Another oath to make sure that they would continue to be together forever.

Rhett nodded and got up, going to the bathroom and grabbed his pills from the cabinet along with a cup of water. He came back and sat on the bed and watched as Link took his medicine. Neither of them allowed the other to take their meds alone. It was a safety precaution. Once Link finished drinking his water, he sat the cup on his night side table before moving and giving Rhett a quick peck on the lips.

Rhett smiled and ran his hand through the brunette’s shaggy hair. “Anything you’d like to do today?”

“I think I owe you that movie. I hear it’s on Netflix. You can sleepover tonight and watch it with me.”

The blonde thought very hard for a few minutes. “Will there be popcorn?”

“Uh. Duh. Yeah there will be popcorn.”

Rhett cheered happily and went back to his house to grab stuff so he could sleep over with Link. He went to his bedroom and changed into his pajamas. He packed an extra change of clothes in case they decided to do something in the morning. They could go camping the next night. You never know with these two. They might actually take the monster movie seriously and go on a monster hunt. He went back up to Link’s house with his bag. He almost had a heart attack when he saw Link standing in the kitchen.

 _He’s just making popcorn. Calm your tits McLaughlin. He’s not going to hurt himself again._ Rhett took a deep breath and snuck up behind Link and wrapped his arms around his chest. He kissed the crook of Link’s neck before tickling his sides. Link broke out into a stream of curses and laughter. “S-Stop! I’m going to burn the popcorn!” Rhett chuckled and turned off the microwave when he heard the popcorn bag stop popping. “I told you not to be in the kitchen. That was your punishment.”

“You said that you wanted popcorn!”

“Don’t put this on me!”

Link just chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He opened the bag and poured the popcorn into a bowl before going back up to his bedroom with Rhett. “Mom just went to bed so we need to be quiet.” No one wanted Mrs. Neal to wake up. That lady was super sweet but could be nasty when she got woken up during her sleep. Rhett locked the door before sitting next to Link on the bed. He cuddled up close as Link turned on the monster movie.

Rhett couldn’t help but hold Link’s hand during the movie. Something about rubbing it made him feel safe. Link seemed to as well. They ate the popcorn as they indulged in the cheesy movie.

“So, what did you think?! I told you it was a good movie didn’t I-“ Rhett shut up immediately when he noticed the brunette passed out next to him, loud snores emitting from the man. He smiled and lovingly kissed Link’s cheek. What a dream boat. He softly took off his glasses and placed them on the bedside table along with the remainder of the popcorn before pulling Link into his chest, giving him a goodnight kiss.

Summer went by with a flash. Rhett and Link had gone camping down by their river almost every day. Sometimes they went on long drives with no intended destination. They wouldn’t have called these plans dates but they sure brought the boys closer than they were in the past. It wasn’t long until the boys were packing up for college. Link was pulling boxes out of his house and loading up Rhett’s truck. Their parents took a picture of them before they drove on their way. Link sat in the passenger seat while Rhett drove. He couldn’t believe it was already time for college. Out of excitement, Link kissed Rhett roughly as he drove down the road, almost crashing the car in the process. You wouldn’t believe it but it felt like Link was finally moving in with the love of his life.

It didn’t take long for them to reach their apartment. They grabbed their keys and unloaded the truck. Greg said he wouldn’t get there until the next day. He was out of town with his girlfriend.

“So I think we should put this box in my room unless you want it in your-“ Link kissed Rhett deeply. It was their favorite way to shut each other up.

“I think…. We should leave the unpacking for later”


	5. College was a fucking mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They boys are finally living together. What could possibly go wrong?

College was nothing but high school stress on steroids. Link was a raging mess as he tried to study for his engineering exam. How the hell was he supposed to remember all of these equations and steps for one fucking question!? He didn’t sign up for math. And man did he hate math. Link slammed his book closed and groaned loudly. All he wanted to do was throw his textbook across the room and call it a night. Link jumped into the shower and tried to scrub the essence of engineering off. He didn’t bother to put on a shirt when he got out. He just put on his pajama pants and called it a day. Greg was already asleep and Rhett was doing God knows what in his bedroom.

He went into the kitchen to make himself a snack. He needed something to munch. He opened a few cabinets and turned on the coffee maker. A nice cup of coffee should help him relax. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and leaned back against the counter as he waited for the coffee to be done.

“Well hello there handsome.”

Link chuckled when he noticed Rhett checking him out from the hallway. Rhett playful grabbed Link and made growling noises. The blonde was like a wild animal catching his next meal. He couldn’t help but check out his boyfriend. Especially when his chest was on full display for him to see. “What are you still doing up so late?”

“I should be asking you the same thing”

Link rolled his eyes. “Got an exam Monday and it’s stressing me out.”

“Link….. It’s _Thursday_. You have time.”

“I’m not as smart as you, Mr. Party Pants. I need to study to keep my grades up.”

Rhett rolled his eyes and took the bowl out of Link’s hands and sets it on the counter before kissing Link’s ear. “I know a way to make you relax.” His hand moved down Link’s chest and slipped straight into his junk. The blonde was always thankful that Link never wore underwear under his pajamas. Link blushed and moaned softly when he felt Rhett’s large hands playing with him. “Yeah? Maybe you should show me.”

“Well, I could lay you down on my bed and give you a nice massage.” Link chuckled. He kind of liked the sound of that. “Yeah? Maybe. But I don’t need your pervy hands checking me out.”

“Hey. My hands aint pervy. They just know what they like and want what they want.”

Link smirked and placed his hands on the giant’s chest. “I think I want you to bend me over this counter and fuck me.”

Rhett blushed and smirked. He loved how dirty Link could be. He grabbed Link’s waist and lifted him onto the counter before attacking his lips. Link was still soaking wet from his shower. The boys wasted no time stripping each other and throwing their clothes on the ground. Link groped Rhett’s ass earning him a groan. The blonde moved back from his face and dropped to the floor. He licked Link’s dick before deep throating him.

“Uhhh fuck~ Rhett~” The brunette’s hand went straight into the blonde’s hair. He swore that Rhett had a magic tongue. Rhett would blow him occasionally in the morning when he slept over at his house. It had always been hard for Link to stay quiet. Especially during sex. It wasn’t his fault that Rhett managed to hit every sweet spot in his ass. Rhett was brutal during sex. He took what he wanted. The blonde wasn't satisfied until Link was screaming his name.

Link threw his head back as Rhett continued to work his magic tongue. “Rhett…. Ah…. It feels so good baby… Mmm I really want you”

Rhett chuckled and pulled back from Link’s dick. “Oh yeah? How do you want it Neal?”

He smirked and bit his lip. “I want the neighbors to know who is screwing me tonight.”

That brought a dark grin to the blonde’s face. He flipped Link over so that his ass was facing him. He wasted no time burying his dick inside of his boyfriend. Link moaned in pleasure at the feeling of being filled. It didn’t take long before Link was screaming for him.

“Harder! Hurt me!”

Link’s moans only made Rhett pound into him harder. He dug his nails into his thin waist as he rammed his boyfriend into the counter. Link screamed as he taken. There was nothing more pleasurable than this giant treating him like a fuck toy. He may of hated pain on a daily basis but he loved being abused during sex. And damn did Rhett know howto press his buttons. Rhett yanked Link back by his hair and left dark hickies on his neck and back.

“Who do you belong to?”

“Y-You”

“You who?”

“D-Daddy! I belong to you daddy!”

Rhett bit his lip and spanked Link hard, watching him orgasm. He licked his lips before continuing to abuse his boyfriend’s prostate until he filled it with his own seed. Rhett slowly pulled out of him before leaving soft kisses along his spine.

“You know, for such a gentle giant. You are one hell of a sex craved beast.”

He burst out laughing. “But are you relaxed?”

Link chuckled. “I don’t know. I can’t feel my ass.”

He moved and pulled his pants back up and poured both of them a cup of coffee. Rhett smiled and kissed Link. He loved this man so much. Link smiled up at him and kissed him some more. He loved making out with him after sex. It may have been backwards but it was still love. Rhett took Link to his room and laid down with him. They needed to get some sleep.

Rhett woke up to his phone blowing up with text messages. Link was on his way back from class. He flipped through his messages when Link came into the blonde’s room. “Thanks to you I had trouble sitting during my four hour lecture.”

Rhett chuckled and sat up. “Want to go to a party with me tonight? It’s at Trevor’s place. Hot girls, jocks, drugs, alcohol. You’ll love it.”

“I’m not into parties. You know that.”

“I know….. but you could try to come with me. Get your mind off of your exam. You need to relax.”

“Really Rhett. You know I’m not good with crowds. Especially jocks. And I act like an idiot around hot girls.”

Rhett just smiled. “You’re going.”

Link rolled his eyes and got ready when Rhett wanted him to go. He puffed out his hair and put on a pair of jeans and a band tee. They climbed into the truck with Greg and went on their way to the party.

Link stuck to Rhett’s side like glue. He was not planning to get lost at a party. He did end up getting separated when they had to go through the dance floor of drunks. The brunette found his way to the kitchen and got himself something to drink. He might as well try to enjoy himself. He could feel his anxiety rising as the kitchen got more and more crowded. He managed to wedge his way out and begun his quest for Rhett. He couldn’t help but chuckle as Greg tried showing off his dance moves to his girlfriend. They were a cute couple.

Link searched the house until he came across Rhett. You would think that it would be easy to find a giant but life wasn’t what it seemed. He started walking over when he noticed him talking to a girl. The chick was super hot and wore nothing but booty shorts and a tight, low cut tank top. Link felt like he was going to throw up if he continued to watch her try to flirt with his boyfriend. He knew that Rhett would never cheat on him but he was still afraid. Rhett was still straight. He chased skirts. Not pants. He took a very deep breaths and drank more of his beer to calm himself down. When he looked back, Rhett was no where to be seen. He looked around and saw the girl making out with Rhett on the couch. What came over Link was an ugly form of rage and jealousy. He marched over and yanked the girl off of him.

“What the hell man?!” Rhett looked at Link like he did something that he wasn’t supposed to.

“What?! Am I just supposed to sit around and watch my boyfriend make out with some chick!?” Link couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He could tell that Rhett was drunk from how his words were slurring together. “And just how many girls have you cheated on me with!?”

Rhett just smirked. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

He growled and marched out of the house. Rhett ran after him. “Hey! Where are you going!?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know!”


	6. I'll always love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link runs into an old friend after getting into a fight with Rhett at a party.

Link was fuming as he walked down the street away from the party. He was both angry and upset from what he just witnessed Rhett doing. He knew that Rhett probably didn’t even know what happened since he was drunk but that didn't change the fact that the brunette was mad. He checked his phone when it started to buzz.

_“Link. Where are you?”_

_“I can explain.”_

_“Please come back”_

_“Please don’t do anything stupid”_

He sighed and responded to the text: _“I just need some air. I’ll see you back at the house”_

The last thing the brunette wanted to do was worry the gentle giant. Trevor’s house wasn’t that far from downtown from their college. That was where all of the nightlife was: bars, nightclubs, and food joints. Link tried his best to ignore downtown as best as he could. It was hell trying to drive through if you were in a hurry and hard to navigate through crowds on foot. He just wanted to get some air and relax for a bit. Link walked around for a bit before coming upon the local gay bar. He smiled a bit before going inside. The atmosphere was a lot less stressful than other bars. It was more relaxing. That was how Link liked it. He didn’t like creeps asking him out and random girls grinding on him at normal bars.

He took a seat at the bar and ordered a tonic. Link flipped through his phone as him and Rhett continued to text each other.

_R: “I love you, Link”_

_L: “Yeah”_

_R: “I mean it. I’ll wait for you to get back and we will talk. I promise.”_

He couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his cheeks. Even though Link was mad, he could never stop loving Rhett. That hunk meant the world to him and he was thankful. Link thanked the bartender when he was given his drink. He took a few sips here and there. The brunette wasn't looking to get drunk. He was merely trying to calm his nerves. 

“Link? Is that you?”

The brunette looked over. “Chase! Oh my God! Hey!” He quickly hugged the man. He hadn’t seen him since graduation. “You look good. How are you?”

Chase smiled and hugged Link back. “Doing alright. I’m actually out here visiting an old friend. Couldn’t help but notice you when you came in.”

He smiled softly at him. “Yeah. Rhett and I go out here.”

“How is Rhett?”

“Same old, same old.”

“Chasing chicks while you’re chasing dicks?”

Link couldn’t help but laugh at that phrase. It was way too accurate. He couldn't help but feel nervous around the boy. “Actually, we have been dating since we graduated. So a couple years now? I’m happy. Like, really really happy. ”

He looked at the brunette in shock. “Wait. I thought Rhett was straight.”

“I think he’s more bi than anything else but that doesn’t mean that he won’t go after a pretty lady if she gives him the chance.”

Chase sat next to Link and they talked for a couple hours. They were catching up and drinking a bit here and there. It really was a small world. They weren’t exactly friends but they were worried about each other since the last time they met was when Rhett caught them kissing after practice. Link barely noticed how long they had been out until he looked at his phone. They had been talking for over three hours.

“I should head back to my place before Rhett gets worried.”

“Let me drive you back. You are a bit tipsy. I don’t want someone to take advantage of you on your way home.”

He smiled at the kid. “Thanks.” Chase was a sweetheart. He followed Chase out the back and got into the car and gave him directions back to his apartment. Link thanked him for the ride as he started to get out of the car. Chase softly grabbed Link's arm and pulled him back inside. He leaned over and gave him a goodbye kiss. It was simple and sweet like the first one they shared inside the gym. Link softly kissed Chase back. He knew that this kiss meant nothing. It was basic closure for the both of them. He blushed softly when they pulled back. Link gave him a hug before waving him goodbye as he made his way to the apartment. He made sure not to be loud as he made his way inside. The last thing he would want to do is wake up Greg and Rhett. Link locked the door and headed toward his room. He glanced inside Rhett’s bedroom and saw the gentle giant curled up on the bed. A smile crept across his face. He went in his room and climbed into bed with him, pulling him close so he could spoon the larger man. 

Rhett moved a bit when he felt the warm embrace around him. “Link?”

“I’m here, brother” He kissed the back of his neck.

“We need to talk”

“Later” Link nuzzled into his back as he drifted off to sleep.

Link woke to the sweet smell of pancakes cooking. He stretched and noticed that his boyfriend was no longer next to him. He went to the bathroom before making his way to the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around his man from behind and kissed his back. Rhett always made him so happy. The giant smiled and leaned back against him. “We need to talk about last night.” He looked tired. Rhett barely slept. He had stayed up late waiting for Link to return. He only managed to get some sleep when Link came back. Link just nodded but made no effort to move away from the blonde.

“I’m sorry about what happened. I wasn’t cheating on you. I swear. I was purely just talking to the girl before I got pinned down to the couch with her on top of me. I didn’t kiss her back. I only yelled at you because I didn’t want you to get in trouble for looking like you were about to hit a girl or have anyone call the cops in case they were afraid that you might rape her. I don’t know why I said what I said. I may have been drunk but that doesn’t make it right.”

Link smiled and moved so that he could give his man a kiss. “I’m sorry too. I was upset and wanted to get away. I shouldn’t have left you. Sorry I was out so late. I know that I made you worry.”

Rhett held him close. “Where did you even go?”

“Just went to the bar to clear my head. Ran into Chase. We ended up catching up and telling funny stories for a bit before he drove me home.”

The blonde bit his lip at the mention of that guy’s name. “Did anything happen?”

“Just kissed me goodbye. It didn’t mean anything. Not like when I kiss you.” Link wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck and kissed him. Dang did he love this boy. Rhett melted into the kiss and made out with him before going back to the pancakes.

It was times like that that made their relationship worth while. All the boys ever wanted was each other. College went by in a flash almost as fast as high school did. The only difference was that the boys were in it together. They planned to go down to their river before they would both be heading off to California to work together. Link sat down by the edge of the river with Rhett. The stars were beautiful that night but he couldn’t help but look at the gorgeous man next to him instead. This man always took his breath away.

“I got something for you.” Rhett sat up and looked at him. “Close your eyes.”

Link nodded and did as he was told, opening them to find Rhett next to him on one knee, holding a small black box. “Charles Lincoln Neal. Will you marry me?”

As the tears streamed down his face, he struggled out that one single word: “Always”


	7. Forever and Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in the future after Rhett and Link get married?

“Today we ask the age old question

“Will it taco?”

“Let’s talk about that”

.

It had been almost a decade since Rhett and Link got married. Everything was going smoothly. They had their own webseries, kids, and a crew that loved them over all. They had everything they ever wanted. Even each other. 

The boys walked into their office space once they have finished recording for the day. Link crashed on the couch. He needed to rest. His stomach wasn’t sure if it could take any more abuse from eating congealed blood that morning. He was only glad that he didn’t eat breakfast because then that would have made him even more sick. He only prayed that this would be the first and last time he ever had to experience something so awful. Maybe the fans would end up hating it and request to never see that kind of thing ever again. The brunette could only pray. Rhett chuckled as he looked at his passed out husband sprawled over the couch. “You look dead”

Link just chuckled. “Isn’t that your line?”

“Yeah but you actually look dead. That taco kill you or something?”

“Ugggh” Link rubbed his stomach. Just the mention of the taco was enough to make him want to vomit. Rhett knew very well that Link could vomit just at the mention of things that made him sick. It was like his twisted superpower. 

Rhett walked over and sat next to Link on the arm of the couch. “Want to go get something to eat? Like, actual food? Burgers?”

“I don’t know if my stomach can even handle something like that, Rhett”

“What? Did the taco kill you or something?” Rhett could eat 24/7. That was his superpower. 

Link just rolled his eyes at him. “Fine. Let’s go get burgers then”

They both went out and jumped in the car. They drove down to Burger King and got themselves something to eat and some food for the kids as well. The men were attacked by two small boys as soon as they came home.

“Daddies!”

Link chuckled and picked up one of the boys while Rhett picked up the other. All four of them sat in the living room and watched Spongebob while eating. It wasn’t long till the boys fell asleep. Rhett and Link picked up their kids and tucked them into bed.

Rhett led Link upstairs to this bedroom and kissed him on the lips, softly pushing Link back against the mattress. Link smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck. Rhett pulled back and gave Link a soft eskimo kiss which got him the sweetest laugh in response. He loved this man so much. He couldn’t help but look at Link’s neck. The day that he realized he was in love with him could have been the last day they were together. That thought had always stayed in the back of his mind ever since. Rhett had never yelled at Link since that day. The fear always won. Both of them were doing a lot better now than they were. They continues to keep their promises about seeing a psychologist and taking medication together. They had changed over from seeing a psychologist individually to doing couples therapy to make sure that everything between them was 100%. Link noticed where Rhett was looking and gave him a soft, sweet smile. He rubbed his cheek and removed the tear that stained his husband's face. Link moved and kissed him softly. “I love you. I’ll never leave you. Never.”

“Promise?”

“Always”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for ending this story early, guys. I hope that I made it at least worth while. This is my first time writing a story with multiple chapters. I'm used to only writing short stories and one shots.
> 
> Feel free to check out my other work and hit me up on Tumblr (sinistercereal)


End file.
